Make Me Go Away
by Everybody's Changing
Summary: A one-shot centering around Bella as she pines for a certain wolf pack member and planning on how she will get him.


Make Me Go Away

_All that I did was walk over  
>Start off by shaking your hands<em>

He knew what I wanted. He knew it was unstoppable; I was unstoppable. As my hands clutched the mike, he knew what was running through my head. Oh, He always knew. He knew that every faucet of my diamond coated skin called for him, that my heart was aching for his acceptance. How he relished in the simple fact that my heart was still beating. He knew that my soul buzzed with anticipation, just as his does, for the moment his own will collapses and finally gives in to what is his, what has always been his. He knows that he is mine and that he will not hold on for long and when that moment happens… I will consume him.

_That's how it went_

My hands moved sensually on the mike stand. The crowd cheering as I carried on with the song. My hips followed the beat, overcoat swaying hoping to satisfy one man and one man only. I hoped he felt tension for allowing other men to look at me. I hoped he couldn't stand to breath in the scent of the emotions hanging over the crowd. I would take joy in my own brand of torture, a brand made specifically for him. I planned to make this night the best of his life, but for me to give him everything he deserves he must learn to take what he desires so dearly.

_I had a smile on my face and I sat up straight  
>Oh, yeah, yeah<em>

The overcoat was the first article of clothing to be removed. I searched in the crowd wanting to see his reaction. Ah, his eyes narrowed as he caught on to what I was doing, his copper colored muscles rippled, and his nostrils flared. His glare was not to be taken lightly as it seemed he was trying to send daggers through his eyes to my lace covered front.

_I wanted to know you  
>I wanted to show you<em>

He would not accept the bond formed by the spirits'. He would not let me through to him so my path had to be forged by whatever techniques at my disposal. Tonight was the night he would give in, now is the moment he would concede in letting me know him, and in turn, him know me.

You don't know me

Not yet.

_Don't ignore me_

You can't.

_You don't want me there_

Stop pretending.

_You just shut me out  
>You don't know me<em>

But, you will.

_Don't ignore me  
>If you had your way <em>

Oh, the possibilities of having mine.

_You'd just shut me up  
>Make me go away<em>

Because I'll never go away.

(That I'm so unwanted)

The thought is laughable.

_No, I just don't understand why  
>you won't talk to me<em>

The moment you realize I was built for you is when you'll find true happiness. I can't pretend to understand why you would shun me. I watch as you make your way through to the front of the crowd removing all that stand in your way. You pant, you snarl, and growl; choosing to believe I am just your best friend's girlfriend, that your instinct to protect is merely provoked by the lewd comments thrown by those who yearn for me, want me.

_It hurts that I'm so unwanted for nothing_

I will not pretend that your cold shoulder towards me does not hurt. I will not fake happiness even for your own sanity. If loosing it means that I can have even one moment with you I would gladly sacrifice it. This is not some petty romance novel; I will not pine for you upon my balcony waiting for you to accept my proposal for courtship. I will not cry the rest of my nights to sleep hoping that you will change your while curled up against some retched female daring to stake a claim on what is mine!

_Don't talk words against me_

Do not continue to fight what you feel. Now is the time to disregard what others may think, slight their feelings. If it were worth while to argue a paradox, one might maintain that nature, but it is not and I will not let you. Tonight is a night of freedom and bliss, so come to me.

_I wanted to know you  
>I wanted to show you<em>

You stand stock still.

You don't know me

But the truths of my words are too tempting.

_Don't ignore me_

You reach a conclusion.

_You don't want me there  
>You just shut me out<br>You don't know me_

Do you feel the hurt in my words?

_Don't ignore me_

Will you accept my offer?

_If you had your way  
>You'd just shut me up<em>

You make your way onto the stage, each step bringing you closer to me. "I will ask this question one last time… Do you accept my offer?" I breathed heavily into the question, forgetting the crowd as I focused on him, always and only him.

_Make me go away_

"I do."

_Make me go away_

"Then take me away."

I tried to belong

As he took me away I reflected on all of the trouble this benign dog had given me. The enraged the bar fights, the jealousy, the heart aches, the lost friends, and soon to be lost fiancé.

_It didn't seem wrong_

Too much to count.

_My head aches_

And I hoped it would be worth it.

_It's been so long_

My heart couldn't take all the rejection thrown at me. He would suffer for how hard I fought for him; he would not get off easy for refusing his own heart and hurting me in the process.

_I'll write this song  
>If that's what it takes<em>

He took off running after pushing through the exit door down stage left pulling me along with him. Different people, buildings, and greenery passed us by as he led me to our first meeting place on La Plush beach where the bonfires were held. Once there I sat him on one of the logs placed specifically for the legends told by the elder council.

You don't know me

"Because you wouldn't let yourself."

_Don't ignore me_

"Because you know I speak the truth.

_You don't want me there_

"With those men because you want me all to yourself.

_You just shut me out_

"Because you don't want to hurt Jake, but he's not what's important here.

_You don't know me_

"But you can.

_Don't ignore me_

"Because you can no longer afford to.

_If you had your way_

"I'd be happy and merry with Jake.

_You'd just shut me up_

"But you love me…

_Make me go away_

"So, you can't let go."

_You don't know me  
>Don't ignore me<em>

_He Says_

"I love you.

_You don't want me there  
>You just shut me out<em>

"I always have.

_You don't know me  
>Don't ignore me<em>

"So I won't let go.

_If you had your way  
>You'd just shut me up<em>

"I couldn't bear to let go.

_Make me go away_

"Make me go away.

_Make me go away_

"For his sake,

_Make me go away_

"Please, make me go away…"

As he begged me, I could not find purchase anywhere in my mind telling me that this was wrong, that he was wrong. As he clutched me tighter with each word, there was not one single iota in my head informing me that this man was not the one for me. With everything that I was I knew that this was the one thing I could not give him, what he was asking for was unthinkable.

I fought too hard to give him up now.

"…I love you too Quil", I said and he crumbled in my arms crying and thanking me at the same time. I shed tears at the release I felt for having this blubbering man in my arms, at finally having something go my way. This man, this werewolf, was more than I could ever deserve and I would accept every bit of him, claws and all.

_Make me go…_


End file.
